User blog:TheToughGuy/T.U.S.S. - The Split-Up: Part 3
The Split-Up That night, after Earnest banished Algie from the Observatory, Algie got together with the other Nerds who agreed with him. They all felt that Earnest would lead them to certain death by the hands of the Jocks. With no other option to fall on, Algie and his outfit decided that it was for the best that they leave before anything else happens. However, that may not be as easy as they may have thought. Leaving their friends behind may be one thing, but to leave them behind to certain doom is another. …. Algie, Melvin, Fatty, and a few others were right by the gate, planning to open it to leave when Cornelius, Bucky, and Beatrice came up to them and started begging for them not to go. “Guys, please don’t go”, Cornelius begged to them. “You won’t make it out there”. “We won’t make it in here”, Algie says back to Cornelius. “If you think the Jocks are a threat, who knows what else is out there. You may come across a group that’s ten times worse than them”, Cornelius then states. “What other groups have we come across since the zombies flooded onto campus?” Algie then asks Cornelius. “As far as we know, everyone else is dead. It could be just the Jocks and us at this point”. “We need to stick together”, Bucky tells Algie’s group. “We probably have the numbers at this point. If you leave, then we definitely won’t make it in these harsh conditions”. “They got the strength. It doesn’t matter if we got the numbers”, Fatty then respond. “We’ll be dead in a week if we stay here”. “Not to mention that they got that truck that Jones spotted a few times when he went on recon a few times”, Melvin added in. “They could use that truck to smash through the gate if they wanted to get in. When that happens, what will also prevent the zombies from getting into the courtyard? This place will be useless without that gate”. “What do you think, Beatrice?” Bucky quickly asks. “Do you think they should leave, or should they stay?” “As much as I want to speak my peace on why they should stay, I don’t think it would matter”, Beatrice stated. “Earnest banished them from the Observatory. Even if it was something said during the heat of the moment, I don’t think it would be wise for them to stay, assuming if Earnest really meant what he said”. “Then we got to talk to Earnest then, try to convince him to allow Algie and the others to stay”, Cornelius suggests. “We made up our minds”, Algie says, but was ignored when Bucky tells Beatrice, “Try to see if you can convince Earnest to change his mind, sweetie”. “Bucky, don’t call me ‘sweetie’. We’re not going out”, she tells him. “Why not?” he asks her. Before she could reply, Algie quickly spoke up to them. “We’re leaving, and that is it. It’s clear that Earnest doesn’t want us here”, Algie says. “You got that right”, Earnest says as he strolls up to Algie and his group. “When I said that I wanted you banished, that means right now. So, leave the premises, and do kill some undead out by our walls as you go”. “Earnest, you’re going to let them leave and face the unknown dangers out there?” Beatrice asks him. “They don’t respect my decisions. Decisions that have protected them since the undead invasion”, Earnest says to her. He then turned to the other Nerds who gathered up to see what was happening, and told them, “Anyone else who doesn’t respect the chooses that I have made can leave as well. But if you’re going to stay, you better do what I say to do and respect what I do. There’s no turning back at this point. We’re going to have to go to war. People will die, but I plan on the Jocks dying”. Everyone within the crowd stood there and did not speak a word against Earnest. All they did was go back to their chores and pretended that they weren’t addressed by their leader. Earnest then turned back to Algie and his group and said, “Leave, now”. Algie and his group turned towards the gate and opened. Algie, Fatty, Melvin, Donald, and few others marched out the gate with their weapons in hand. Just as they did, a few zombies popped out of nowhere and tried to attack. Bucky, who went to the top of the gate to watch his friends leave, quickly pulled out his Spud Gun and shot a few of the zombies. Algie turned back towards the gate and gave a nod of appreciation to his friend, who he may never see again. “You better not get them killed, Earnest, or I swear to God….”, Algie mumbles under his breath. …. After a while of walking through the woods and on campus past the dorms while killing every zombie that got in their way, Algie and his group finally made it to the street. They walked down the street in the direction of Bullworth Town till they got to the Stacy Johnson Memorial Bridge. “Alright, just a quarter mile more, and we’ll be there before we know it”, Algie tells his group. “How much longer is a quarter mile?” Fatty asks. “Approximately 1,320 feet”, Donald says before everyone in the group started moaning. “We’ll get there before dark”, Algie says to the group. With a deep breath, Algie and the rest of the group continued their way towards Bullworth Town. We’ll be safe in Bullworth Town, Algie thought to himself. ''I know we will. '' Category:Blog posts